


Over My Head

by negansdirtygirl22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Nurse/ Jim “Chief” Hopper, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negansdirtygirl22/pseuds/negansdirtygirl22
Summary: April is a traveler nurse from California who takes a contract to work in Hawkins. She meets Jim and is initially put off by his demeanor. Their paths keep crossing and their connection grows. When a strange patient becomes obsessed with April will Hopper be able to help her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so go easy on me! There’s just a sprinkle of Hopper in this chapter but the story is a short 5 chapters and I can promise the next few are full Hopper fluff and some smutty goodness. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Story is up on Tumblr as well @negansdirtygirl22

Chapter 1

 

Starting over was always a cathartic experience for me. The idea of new opportunities excited me in the same way that putting down roots did for others. As a traveler nurse I had plenty of experience moving around. Not having personal ties helped immensely as well. I had taken the contract at Hawkins General Hospital and was eager to start.

Two days after getting into town and setting up my new apartment, my first day at work had finally arrived. I walked the quiet bright hallways of the hospital stopping at a desk.

“Good morning. Can I help you with something?” The receptionist greeted me with a friendly smile.

“Yes. Hi, I’m April Mendez. I’m the new traveler starting today. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of the emergency department?” She led me through the double doors to a small emergency room. Having worked at some of the top hospitals around the country made this one look modest to say the least. It figured with the town being just as small and quaint. It was a good change of pace for me. But every place had its challenges.

Once in the ED the receptionist left me with the charge nurse to help me get established in what would be my job for the next year. Everyone was very welcoming and sweet. I bonded the most with another nurse, Heather Wilson. She was one of those people you couldn’t believe was so genuinely nice. At first I thought she was being sarcastic. I guess working in big cities had made me a bit cynical. Though I quickly discovered that Heather was really just a big nurturer with a heart of gold. She was my age, but tall with short curly blonde hair. A stark contrast to my 5’3 frame and dark mid length hair. It was nice working with someone in their 30’s when we were drowning in a sea of older women. We shared the same taste in music and movies and worked beautifully as a team.

A few weeks had gone by and I was feeling confident in my new life. Work was proving to be exciting and I was enjoying the slow pace that small town life provided.

It was my last shift of the week and I was eager for it to be over. Heather and I were going to have a girls night and I couldn’t be more excited.

“Hey I’ve got my hands full and an admit just walked in, think you can take this one?” Lucky for Heather I had just discharged someone so I had the time.

“Sure thing,” I said from across the hall. I walked to the desk and picked up the chart to look it over before seeing the new patient. It was an officer who was in need of stitches. This should be interesting, I thought to myself. I opened the curtain to find a lumberjack in a cops uniform. He was tall and ruggedly handsome. I put on a winning smile to introduce myself.

“Hi I’m your nurse Apr-“ but before I could finish my sentence he cut me off without even looking at me.

“Look I don’t have time for this. And frankly I don’t care. Just patch me up so I can be on my way.”

What. An. Asshole. He had another thing coming if he thought he was going to talk to me like that. Big cities and my short stature had taught me not to take peoples crap.

“Excuse me officer,” I said mockingly.

“You’re in my emergency room right now and if you think you can talk to me like that then you’re sorely mistaken. Now if you don’t mind I’m going to do my job and hopefully not have to deal with you for much longer”

The look on his face was priceless. Half shocked and half amused. He stayed that way for a minute just staring at me in my fiery state. Not in the mood to be ogled after his rudeness, I turned around to set his chart down.

He scoffed at me and said “it’s Chief actually. Chief Hopper. You called me officer.”

The nerve of this guy. After my long winded rant that was his takeaway. Figures. I rolled me eyes at him and took a breath praying to the gods for patience.

“Whatever. Looks like your eyebrow will need stitches and you’ll most likely have a black eye. Other than that I would say you look good” I started cleaning his wounds and getting the stitches kit ready.

“I look good huh?” He had a shit eating grin on his face. He was a smart ass too apparently. What a catch. But he wasn’t wrong and my blushing cheeks would agree. He was working the whole hot cop thing but his attitude wasn’t cute. I was going to enjoy taking a needle to his face.

He yelped as I pierced his skin beginning the stitches.

“You always this gentle with your patients?”

“Only the ones who are as irritating as you Chief” I told him with a wink and another stabbing of my needle.

“Some bedside manner you got there” he said with a strained voice as I was suddenly motivated to stitch him up more vigorously.

“You always this fun to be around or are the pain pills kicking in?” I said with feigned sweetness in my voice.

He kept quiet after that. As frustrating as he was to be around I didn’t mind the close proximity to his stupid handsome face. I had caught him looking at me a couple times but ignored his piercing gaze and finished the job. Once he was patched up I told him he was good to go. I busied myself cleaning up the supplies I’d used so I wouldn’t have to look at him. The way his eyes bore into me had me feeling some type of way. As he opened the curtain to leave he hesitated and cleared his throat.

“Um... thank you.” He said it quietly, lingering for just a moment. Still a bit annoyed I just said “mmm hmm” and didn’t even turn to look at him as he walked away. Still I couldn’t help the goofy smile that formed on my face. Good riddance grumpy hot cop.

The rest of the day went by fast. I was grateful to be off and ready to start my girls night with Heather. We drove back to my place together and got to talking.

“My day was crazy busy! Im so glad to be out of there. How was the rest of your shift hon?” Heather asked.

“It was ok. I had a kid with a broken arm, a lady with the stomach flu, and a cop who needed stitches.” Her eyes lit up when I mentioned the last part. She was dating an officer. Phil Callahan to be exact. He was kind of dorky but he was sweet and good to Heather and that’s all that mattered.

“Ooo who was it? Was is Powell?” I giggled at her excitement.

“It was actually Chief Hopper. He’s kind of a dick isn’t he?” I asked her sarcastically.

“Well normally no. Well yes. It’s complicated. He’s a very stoic man. I’ve heard he’s not too bad with the ladies though.”

And there it was. Ever since I met Heather she had been trying to set me up on double dates with her and Phil. I was open to the idea but I liked my freedom. Though lately it was suffocating in such a small town. Maybe it was my age telling me it was time to settle down. That or too much time without having someone. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

“Let’s get some take out and wine before you dive head first into my love life Heather” I say sticking my tongue out at her.

“Whatever you say love bug” she said with the best side eye she could produce.

Once we got back to my place we ate, drank, danced, drank some more, and laughed our butts off about everything and nothing. I loved that I had found someone like her in Hawkins.

We were on glass 3 of wine and listening to Fleetwood Mac when my mind started drifting. I kept thinking about my interaction with the Chief and how he had managed to get such a reaction from me and at the same time leave an impression that I couldn’t even begin to break down. My curiosity got the best of me and much to Heather’s delight I dove head first into my own (nonexistent) love life.

“So Heather, tell me, is the Chief in the habit of needing medical attention often?”

“What?” she said surprised I had brought the topic up again.

“What’s his deal?” I slurred out the words before I could stop myself. Maybe it’s time to put the wine down. With a knowing look she started telling me about the puzzle of a man that was the Chief.

“Well for starters he’s from Hawkins, born and raised. He moved to New York. Got married and had a daughter...” she stalled for a moment in thought.

“His daughter passed away a few years back. Cancer. He got divorced and moved back to Hawkins. He’s been the Chief since.”

“That’s terrible. Now feel bad for having snapped at him earlier” I said pouting my lips.

It was true now knowing what I did. But it also didn’t excuse his behavior. But maybe I would be inclined to give him a second chance if I saw him again. That’s if I wanted to see him and his beautiful blue eyes again. Now it was really time to put the wine down.

“I would have put him in his place too, April. It’s awful what he’s been through but Jim never lets it show. He takes his job serious. Phil says he can be pretty intimidating. But that’s not the story I hear from some of the women around town” she said with a mischievous look in her eye.

I stare at her and wave my hand for her to continue, not trusting myself to speak.

“Well he’s just a real charmer, I tell ya. Charms the pants off every lady he meets!”

I nearly spit out my wine while she sat there head thrown back in laughter.

“So he gets around. Wonderful. They’re either married or whores.”

“He was pretty bad” she chuckled. “But Phil says he’s been really focused lately and angry women haven’t shown up to the station in while”

Wow this guy is a real winner.

“Well that was an enlightening tale but I think I’m going to bed before it gets any better” I say with a yawn as I walked over to take the needle off the record and clear the table off.

“Okay hon. I’ll leave you to simmer on that for the night. I’m going to head out myself.” she said as she gathered her purse and coat.

“Heather you’re amazing and I love you. I’ll talk to you soon, and hopefully not about this topic.” I said to her as we hugged goodbye.

After walking her out I came back in the house and plopped onto my bed with an exaggerated huff. It was a lot to digest and the conversation had left me more puzzled than before. I drift off to sleep and dream of those piercing blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Mendez is a traveler nurse from California who takes a contract to work in Hawkins. She meets Jim and is initially put off by his demeanor. Their paths keep crossing and their connection grows. When a strange patient becomes obsessed with April will Hopper be able to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot more Hopper in it, though it’s still on the fluffy side but it’s heatinh up y’all! Enjoy! Kudos and feedback appreciated :)

Chapter 2

 

A week goes by after my night with Heather and I had managed to shake the silly crush I was forming. Or at least I was trying. I decided to refocus my energy and throw myself into my work. For a small town the hospital actually got quite a bit of action. Keeping busy and picking up extra shifts kept my mind preoccupied. But the Chief still invaded my thoughts no matter how engrossed in tasks I was.

On my last shift of that week Heather came and took a seat next to me in the small break room.

“I don’t know about you but I am swamped today! I can’t wait to be off work tomorrow.” She said as she exhaled loudly and turned to face me.

“Yeah me too. I think I’m going to loaf around the apartment and do a whole lot of nothing all day.” The idea alone made me smile. Quiet lazy days were what I lived for.

“No way I’m letting that happen! You gotta get out and have some fun April! You’re wasting that pretty face of yours sitting around holed up at home like some old spinster. Let me take you out tomorrow night. Come on I promise it’ll be fun.”

She was bouncing up and down in her seat anticipating my response.

It did sound fun to get out for a change. And Heather was amazing company. What the hell, I thought to myself.

“Ok ok quit your bouncing. I’ll go out with you tomorrow.

”I mumbled with fake annoyance. She jumped out of her seat and attacked me with a hug. I nearly toppled over at her animated display of affection.

“Yay!!” She squealed. “I’m so excited! I’ll come over tomorrow afternoon. We can get ready and head to The Hideaway together.” She said as she fussed with her curls seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

“I’m at your mercy.” I replied with a warm smile.

The next day I woke up and I couldn’t help feeling excited to go out that night. I made myself some coffee and read outside for a while enjoying the tranquility of my morning ritual. The day went by with the same peace and calm.

By the afternoon all that serene energy was replaced by a whirlwind named Heather. The moment she walked through the door she made a beeline for my bedroom and began setting out potential outfits.

“Heather slow down,” I said fighting back laughter at seeing how fast and enthusiastically she was working.

“I was just going to wear this.” I motioned with my hands to my simple outfit.

“Jeans, April? Really?” She teased.

“Come on! Let’s get all dolled up for the hell of it and walk into that bar like we own the damn place!” She insisted. Her persistence and energetic spirit were hard to resist. Plus who doesn’t like getting gussied up for fun.

We picked out our outfits and got to working on our hair and makeup. We were like sisters playing dress up. Heather went with a shiny teal dress accented with big gold belt. Her curls were teased and wild, her eyes lined in the same shade of teal as her dress, and to top it all off a bright pink lip. Her style was as loud and colorful as her personality. I went with a short burgundy dress and chunky platform heels. My dark hair was down and in loose waves. I wasn’t much for makeup but Heather insisted I let her work her magic on me. Afraid I was going to look like a rainbow barfed on me, I met my reflection and was pleasantly surprised. She kept it simple with black liner and and a rose tinted lip. I felt very pretty and was ready to have a great time.

We drove to the bar with the windows down, singing loudly to the music on the radio. It made me realize how much I missed going out and having friends. Moving around so often meant that making lasting connections alluded me. I had been so driven for years that I was isolating myself from experiences. Something about this town felt different. Hawkins was full of love little surprises.

We got to The Hideaway and ordered our drinks. We sat there at the bar for a while drinking and gossiping. I was in the middle of telling Heather a story about my noisy neighbor when she suddenly bolted from her stool and ran toward the door.

“Phil!! Oh my goodness! I didn’t know you were coming here tonight! I’m so happy to see you!” She squealed as she threw her arms around him, bouncing up and down.

He gave her a small peck and then they approached the bar hand in hand. They were cute, those two.

“Hey Phil! How’s police work treating you?” I asked him, observing he was still in uniform.

“It’s ok. Got a few calls today but not much else.” He answered slowly in his signature monotone voice.

“Sounds exciting.” I answered sarcastically, arching my brows and taking another sip of my drink.

“April let’s go sit in a booth. Phil and I will go reserve one.” Heather insisted.

“Ok I’m just going to order another round for us and I’ll meet you there.” I told her as I tried to get the bartenders attention with no luck. As I was about to get up and make my way to the booth I was stopped by a deep rumbling voice.

“Well if it isn’t Florence Nightingale.”

I knew that voice. It was the same one that plagued my daydreams as of late. I turn toward the sound and I was met with the sight of Chief Hopper and that grin of his, seemingly proud to have caught me off guard. He took a seat next to me at the bar, tapping his fingers on the counter to get the attention of the bartender. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to see him. I had wondered how long it would take for our paths to cross again given the confines of the town. Deciding that two could play his game I turned toward him and rolled my eyes in vexation.

“It’s actually April. But you would know that if you hadn’t cut me off the first time we met.” I replied with a sly grin.

“Ouch Florence, you got me there. Can I make it up to you and buy you a drink?” He asked leaning in a bit closer to me, our shoulders almost touching. Now I understood what Heather meant. He was pretty charming. That uniform wasn’t hurting either. It was snug in all the right places.

“Sure. It’s the least you could do for the outstanding job I did on your stitches,” I replied looking up at him through my lashes. “You’re welcome by the way.” I said examining my work. It was just a good excuse to get a look at his baby blues again.

“I ugh...” he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for being an ass that day. Truthfully I was having a real shitty day but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. Some first impression I made.” He looked down as he swirled his glass of whiskey.

“If it’s any consolation I didn’t think you were too bad, especially in that uniform... Chief” I replied flirtatiously.

“Well I would tell you the feeling was mutual but I think I like you better out of your uniform.”

I stared at him with wide eyes and couldn’t help but laugh as he realized the double entendre of his statement.

“No wait!” He said catching himself. “That’s not what I- What I was trying to- What I meant was that you look a lot nicer now than you did in your scrubs. Wait no. That’s worse...”

I was laughing and wiping away tears at this point from how flustered and awkward he was becoming.

“Enjoying watching me make a fool of myself there?” He said, letting a little chuckle escape his serious facade.

“No no I just think the juxtaposition is funny. It’s cute really, Chief.” I replied in an attempt to stroke his ego.

“Cute? I’m not sure about that one darlin’. People would use a lot of words to describe me but I don’t think cute is one of them.”

“Suit yourself then, dork.” I said with a giggle.

“Wow your insults are even worse than your bedside manner.” He replied with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“So April, seeing as how I know everyone in this town and you’re clearly not from here, where are you from?”

“Well I’m originally from California. After finishing school I decided to do travel nursing. I’ve lived and worked all over the place since.” I told him.

“Why Hawkins? Not much going on here.” He asked, blowing out a cloud smoke.

“That was a selling point for me actually. Big cities had their perks and were exciting in the beginning but I grew tired of it all. I always felt like I was moving a mile a minute. Figured it was time to slow down” I replied.

“I can appreciate that. Sure you won’t get too bored here? I mean there’s only so much this town has to offer beautiful women such as yourself.” He said his voice low with seduction.

“Oh I’m sure I can find something to keep me busy in this little humdrum town.” I said to him with a wink and the last swig of my drink. I’d be more than happy to keep myself busy on top of him, under him, and at the rate this was going, bent over this bar. He was grinning ear to ear as we locked eyes with one another. I felt my cheeks flush with warmth as though he could read my thoughts. Growing coy from his gaze, I looked away and saw Heather waving me over to where she and Phil were seated.

“If you’ll excuse me, Chief, I’m going to join my friends at the booth now. Its been lovely speaking with you. Oh and thanks for the drink.” I said, gently placing my hand on his arm in appreciation. I felt his muscles tense at the contact. The reaction not lost on me.

“The pleasures been all mine darlin.” He assured me, glancing at my hand on his arm before I let him go.

I really didn’t want to go with how much I was enjoying his company. The energy between us felt charged and I knew he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

I hopped off my barstool with a semblance of grace and walked over to Heather who was looking worse for wear.

“You ok? You don’t look so hot?” I asked her.

“Yeah I think I’m gonna call it a night. I’m not the spring chicken I once was.” She stated with a hiccup. “Phil is taking me home in my car.” Phil nodded in agreement. We had driven together but I didn’t want to be a bother.

“That’s ok. Get home safe and get some rest. I’ll call a cab or something in a while when I’m ready to go.” I told her as we hugged.

After sending Heather and Phil on their way I went back to the bar. I didn’t see my hot cop anywhere so I made to leave but before I could I ran into a coworker. She held me verbally hostage right where I stood as she talked my ear off. Mostly gossip from work and her personal life. I couldn’t even get a word in so I simply stood there waiting for her to finish. After what felt like an eternity I excused myself saying I had to use the restroom and I made my escape.

Once I was outside I realized I had forgotten to call a cab so I turned around to go back inside and bumped face first into the Chief as he was walking out. I braced myself, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. Even with heels on, the man towered over me. “I am so sorry!” I giggled awkwardly.

“I was just going back in to call a cab and I wasn’t paying attention.” I explained. He seemed pretty amused by the whole ordeal while I turned red as a tomato.

“No problem. I don’t think you did too much damage.” He said jokingly, rubbing his chest as though I had hurt him.

“If you’d like I can give you a ride home. Save you the trouble.” He offered. Intrigued at the possibility of spending more time with him, I took him up on his offer.

“That would be really helpful actually. Thanks” I replied as I fussed with my dress, suddenly not knowing what to do with my hands.

We walked to his truck, his hand lightly grazing my lower back as he led the way. I felt chills from both his touch and the cold air outside. He opened the door for me and helped me up into the seat, closing the door once I was in. As he entered the truck he noticed me rub my bare arms and shiver.

“You cold? Here you can use my jacket.” He said draping it over my shoulders without a second thought. I smiled warmly at him in silent thanks for the sweet gesture. The moment felt so high school as if he had offered me his letterman’s jacket. It was huge on me but boy was it warm. Although I could think of other ways that he could keep me warm. For another night April, I told myself.

“So Chief-“

“You know you can just call me Jim or Hopper. You don’t have to get all formal with the title on me.” He said, interrupting me.

“You don’t like it when I call you Chief, Jim?” I replied, my voice sultry and low as I batted my lashes innocently at him.

He swallowed hard and I noticed his grip on the wheel tighten in response to my shift in mood.

“You can call me anything you want if you say it like that, sweetheart.” He answered cheekily, breaking his view of the road to look me over before turning back.

“Good to know, Jim.” I said with devilish grin.

“Well this is me,” I told him as we reached my apartment complex.

“I really do appreciate you giving me a ride,” I turned to face him placing my hand on his thigh and leaning into his ear. “Maybe I can return the favor some time.” I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Rendered speechless by the double meaning, Jim just watched me get out of the truck and walked to my door. Once there I gave him a wave, which he returned, and I went inside. I thought about inviting him in but where’s the fun in that? Especially given his history, I was going to make him work for it. The anticipation would only grow and I was positive I’d be seeing more of him in my future. I got out of my frock and makeup and went to bed replaying my night with Jim in my head.

By some divine miracle I woke up without a hangover, which I was grateful for because I had to be at work. There is nothing worse than the combination of fluorescent lights and the piercing decibels of beeping equipment when you’re hungover. The same could not be said about Heather. Her normally bubbly demeanor was nowhere to be found. She articulated exclusively in gestures and grunts, which I found amusing. I gave her space deciding I would recap last night when she was in a better mood.

I open the curtain, revealing my newest patient for the day: Jacob Meyers, 35, sprained wrist. Should be easy enough, I thought to myself.

“Hi, I’m April, your nurse for the day. How’s that wrist holding up? You having any pain?” I asked him as I skimmed his chart.

“I’m feeling a whole lot better since you walked in.” He answered with a sly smirk.

I was used to being hit on in my profession, unfortunately. It was an occupational hazard that I had come to accept as just part of the job. The classic nurse fantasy was alive and well, although I wished someone would pull the plug on the bitch. I worked too damn hard to be fetishized on the job, so I was quick to shut it down.

“Look, Jacob I am here to work and assist patients to the best of my ability. I expect to be treated with the same level of respect and professionalism that I pride myself with treating others.” He straightened his face and posture at my lecturing.

“I’m so sorry it wasn’t my intention to be rude. I just got nervous. You can rest assured that I won’t cross that line again.” He apologized.

“Alright then. Now that we are cool, let me take a look at your wrist.” I said, taking his wrist in my hand and rotating it to see how bad the sprain was.

I was glad he let me work without hitting on me further. We talked a bit while I set him up with a wrist splint. Mostly about music. I had commented on his Talking Heads t-shirt and it went on from there. We got along pretty well and surprisingly had a lot in common. I was drawn to his personality but I also felt that there was something off about him. He wasn’t my type at all but I wasn’t interested romantically. I was already invested in the idea of going out with Jim and wanted to see that through.

“Hey thanks for helping me out. I’m really sorry again. Maybe we can hang out sometime, I know a place that plays really good new wave on the weekends.” He stated with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

“That’s really kind of you to offer but I don’t go out much. I work a lot and I like to relax on my days off.” I said to him not wanting to hurt his feelings or give him the wrong idea.

“Well how about a movie or we can grab a coffee?” He asked sounding a little desperate.

“You’re really nice and I’m flattered by your invitation, but I’m not interested in dating anyone right now.” I lied, hoping he would take the hint and let it go.

“Come on everyone has time for coffee. We can just hang out as friends. Please, April?” He implored, making me feel guilty if I said no.

“Umm sure. Okay. We can get some coffee sometime I guess.” I said, trying to appease him.

“Yes!” He declared victoriously.

“I knew you’d come to your senses. You won’t regret this!” He said as he left and walked down the hallway. I was happy that interaction was over and hoped he wouldn’t follow through on his offer.

Several hours later I had forgotten all about Jacob. Thankfully I had plenty of work to keep me distracted. I was punching out from my 12 hour shift when I caught up to Heather as she was leaving. She apologized for her grumpiness earlier and promised we would catch up soon. I grabbed my bag and set off to go home. I walked out of the brightly lit hospital into the dark starry sky outside. It was eerily quiet and the parking lot had almost emptied out. I approached my car and went to open the door when I was startled half to death by someone calling my name.

“Hey April.” I turned to see Jacob standing right behind me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *nsfw bc smut reasons lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this story 5 chapters but I think it’s gonna go a little longer than that, I’m pretty psyched about it tbh lol. This is my first fic of any kind so FEEDBACK is super appreciated and welcomed in any form. Say hi, tell me your favorite parts, ask me questions, it’s all good! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

I jolted from the shock of Jacob’s presence. The short and skinny man stood out in the otherwise empty lot. 

“Oh my god Jacob you almost gave me a heart attack! Wait, why are even you here? I discharged you hours ago...” I inquired, mentally trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle. 

“Well I left and went home but then I realized, silly me, I forgot to get your phone number. So I had to come back.” He spoke with ease as if the words he was saying were the most casual in nature. All the while a cheshire grin painted on his face. He reminded me a bit of Norman Bates. Seemingly normal but every so often you’d see glimmers of his true nature. 

I felt an unsettling feeling take hold of my gut. My palms were sweating and my heart started beating faster. The flickering lamppost and foggy sky created an eerie setting I wanted to be out of sooner than later. My steeled expression made it hard to tell that I was internally at war with my fight or flight response. I would best describe it as a form of controlled panic. I knew I had to get in my car and drive off as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 

“Jacob it’s very late. I’m going to go home now and I think you should do the same.” I replied, controlling my breath as my clammy hand firmly held on to the handle of the car door. 

 

He stared at me for a moment, grin gone and replaced with a scowl. 

“Why are you being like this? I thought you wanted to go out with me.” He asked with frustration laced in his tone. 

“It’s not like that at all.” I argued, slowly opening my car door and taking shelter behind it. Almost there, I thought to myself reassuringly. 

Jacob took another step closer reaching his hand out toward me. I hastily slid into my car slamming the door shut and locking it. I fumbled with the keys, my trembling hands betraying me. Jacob took stepped closer and stood in front of my door. 

“I’ll see you around, April.” He said, rapping his knuckles on the glass with his creepy grin back in place. 

I peeled out of my parking space and drove off, not bothering to look back. I felt nauseous and hot from my panic. I opened the window for some fresh air, willing it to ease my discomfort. 

Part of me felt like it was an overreaction to have freaked out that way. I had been mugged once, walking to my car back when I worked in Chicago. It was traumatic and made me paranoid when I was alone for years. I had and could still handle myself in those situations, not that it made them anymore pleasant. But this was Hawkins not Chicago. The people were friendly and it didn’t seem like crime even had a presence here. 

The other part of me was begging that I listen to my gut on the matter. Jacobs behavior was not normal or friendly. I knew better than to water it down. Torn between the two and still shaken up, I decided it would be best to sleep on it. 

The next day I headed to Bradley’s Big Buy in need of some groceries. The events from the previous night still played in my mind but I was determined not to let it ruin a new day. As long as I didn’t encounter Jacob again it would all be ok. 

I was perusing the aisles, humming along to the music, when I was pulled out of my reverie by a familiar sound behind me.

“Well, would you look at what I found.” He said with a boyish smile. He wasn’t in his uniform but he still looked roguishly handsome in his flannel shirt and jeans. I wondered if there was anything he looked bad in. Probably not. 

“Hopper! Fancy seeing you here.” I turned, beaming up at him. Our height difference even more pronounced without my heels on. 

“Just came to pick up some essentials.” He stated ironically, motioning to his mostly empty cart. Where mine was filled with food and supplies, his had case of beer and a loaf of bread.

“Hopper, do you even eat real food?” I asked with a stifled laugh. Then, ever the opportunist, an idea popped into my head. 

“I should cook for you sometime.” I said invitingly, smiling up at him.  
“I’m pretty good in the kitchen and I miss cooking for people since I’ve been on my own.” 

“I couldn’t put you out like that, April.” Jim said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from me. His posture doing wonders to showcase his broadness. 

“It wouldn’t be a bother at all, Jim. Honestly, I would love to do that for you.” I offered, placing my small hand upon his firm arm.  
“Hey, think of it as me saying thanks for taking me home the other night.” I said with a doe-eyed expression, silently hoping he would agree. 

“Really? You would do that for little old me?” He playfully replied with his hand covering his heart. 

“First of all, you’re not that old. Second, you’re practically a giant standing next to me.” I responded.   
“But yes, of course I would do that for you! Why don’t you stop by later tonight with that beer, I’ll cook, and we can make a nigh of it.” I offered, not caring if I had come off too forward. Better I find out now he can’t handle a strong woman. 

“My my, darlin’. That sure sounds like you just asked me on a date.” He said biting his lower lip and quirking his brow in amusement. He wasn’t wrong but his cockiness was too easy a target.

“I mean, if you’re not interested...” I said, turning slightly, as if to walk away. A sly smirk plastered on my face, obscured from Jim’s view of course. I knew damn well he was interested, but I wasn’t going to let the opportunity to tease him slip through my fingers. I did say I would make him work for it, after all. 

“No no! I am. I am. I was just playin’.” He exclaimed eagerly with his hands outstretched, as if to placate me in my state of faux rejection. 

“Did I ruin the moment?” He asked with the most pathetically adorable frown I’d ever seen. 

I chuckled and reached out to rub his big shoulder, comforting him. God, he was strong. I couldn’t keep myself from touching him. He was like a magnet that my hands wanted to be on any chance they got. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, I promise. I was just messing with you.” I assured him, hiding my grin.

“Wow. You’re kind of an ass hole, you know that?” He said smirking at me and shaking his head in realization that I had played him at his own game. 

I gasped, faking shock that was hiding behind amusement. 

“An ass hole who has graciously invited you to her home with the promise of a meal and a good time.” I added, placing my hand on my hip defensively. 

“Well since my mouth and I seem to be loosing this fight, can we spot you for the groceries? It’s the least I can do.” He sweetly offered.

“In that case, I think I need WAY more groceries now that you’re buying!” I joked, giggling at my own corniness. 

We finished our shopping together, walking and talking along the way as we pushed our carts. It felt very domestic in a way. I caught him stealing glances at me a few times. I would just smile and continue procuring the items I needed, pretending to pay him no mind. A couple times I seized the opportunity to bend over, reaching for something on the bottom shelf. Only to turn around, mid bend, and see Jim flex his jaw and look away. 

Conversation with Hopper never felt forced. We had the same sense of humor and shared a fondness for teasing. Being around him felt natural, peaceful even. Like we were old friends catching up after a long time of not seeing each other. 

It was unlike me to grow fond of someone. I usually bailed when things started feeling too good to be true, sparing myself another disappointment. And yet, here I was. With Hopper. Grocery shopping of all things. It felt different with him, like we had a kinship between us I couldn’t explain. 

Once we got to the register, Jim insisted he pay for the groceries. I, in return, paid for the beers. He walked me to my car and helped me load my haul. We decided that he would come over to my place at 6, giving me some time to change and prepare the food. For the entirety of the ride back home I was buzzing with excitement. I couldn’t wait to see him even though I had just left him. 

I decided to make a pot roast since it was easy and cooked on its own for a while, freeing up my time to get ready. I didn’t want to get too dressed up since this wasn’t a formal date or anything. But I wanted to look nice for Hopper. I wore a simple floral sundress with my hair down, draping my exposed shoulders and back. I hoped he would like it as much as I did.

I must have been excited because by the time everything was done and ready it was only 4pm. I paced a few times and fussed with my hair and makeup until I started to get anxious. Why was I so nervous? It was clear he was just as attracted to me and I was to him. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn a dress, I second guessed myself. I was just about to change when I heard a knock on my door.

I looked through the peep hole to find an antsy looking Hopper standing there. I felt a sense of relief that I wasn’t the only one who was feeling the tension building between us. I fixed my dress, took a steadying breath, and opened the door. 

“Hey Hopper, you’re a little early.” I quipped, as I leaned against the door frame. 

“What can I say, darlin’? I couldn’t wait another minute...” He paused, leaning closer to whisper. I could feel his warm breath on the shell of my ear, giving me goosebumps in anticipation.   
“... to eat. I am starving! What’s for dinner?” He asked playfully, leaving me high and dry. Normally I wouldn’t mind his joking manner. This was the basis of our dynamic after all, but for some reason it disappointed me this time around. Maybe I expected him to be more serious or maybe I got my hopes up for nothing. 

“Wow tease much, Jim?” I scoffed, unamused by his smart ass antics. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I motioned for him to come in and he followed me into my modest abode. 

“Hey,” he called making me turn and face him.  
“I was just joking, April. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He admitted, noticing my change in mood.   
“Truth is, I was a nervous wreck just sitting at home waiting. You’re lucky I didn’t come over sooner.” He said, taking my hands in his. 

“Why would you be nervous?” I asked, my voice dropping to a whisper. 

“I haven’t had a lot of good things stick in my life and I’m afraid I’m cursed to fuck this up.” He was being so honest and raw. I felt like I was seeing a side of him most aren’t afforded the chance to witness. He hung his head and closed his eyes.

“I’m scared too.” I admitted. Opening his eyes, he looked at me, surprised to find that I felt the same way.   
“I’m not used to getting attached to anyone. I move around so much to avoid getting close and getting hurt. But whatever this is going on between us, I don’t want it to stop.” I admitted, squeezing his hands. 

“Me either.” He responded with a sincere smile. 

“Good because I put a lot of effort into this meal and even put on a dress for you, Jim Hopper.” I sassed lightheartedly. I smiled looking down at our hands, now laced together mirroring our emotional solidarity. 

“You look beautiful, by the way,” he added, moving in to close the space between us.   
“You always do.” His hands let go of mine and slowly moved their way up my arms to rest on my shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their path. His thumbs grazed my collar bone, making me let out a shaky breath. 

The way he towered over me made me feel small and vulnerable. Though he was being gentle and sweet, I knew he had the capacity to be rough and use his strength to his advantage. A prospect I was very much looking forward to exploiting. I blushed at his compliment but didn’t dare look away from his lustful gaze.

“Thank you... Chief.” I cooed seductively, placing both hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. He was so tall and strong, it was unfair. My plan to take things slow was now being derailed by my desperate need to climb him like a tree. I looked up at him, slowly batting my thick lashes as I fiddled with the top button of his shirt. 

“You know, the food is gonna get cold if we don’t eat it soon, Jim...” I purred, as his hand, now on the nape of my neck, pulled me into him.

“Fuck the food.” He growled and crashed his lips against mine in one swift motion. He kissed me greedily and held me tight against him, as if to keep me from floating away. I returned his fervor by deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. His kiss was rough and desperate as his hands came to grip my waist. I felt his tongue brush against mine, eliciting a moan at the contact. I bit down on his bottom lip, earning a moan from him and urging him for more. 

“God damn, April... I’ve wanted this so fucking bad.” He said peppering my jaw with opened mouth kisses as his rough hands traveled down my lower back, stopping right above my ass. 

“Jim... please.” Was all I could muster. I felt like my knees would give at any moment from the intense rush of our frenzied kiss. The blood coursing through my veins felt like liquid fire throbbing all over my body, as my desire grew more desperate.   
“I need you.” I told him, as our lips met once more. 

“You got me, baby.” He growled, gripping my ass from underneath my dress, lifting me up into his arms like I weighed nothing. With a sharp intake of breath, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us toward the couch. He trailed kisses down my throat, sucking and leaving marks in their wake. I giggled at the excitement of it all as the back of his legs met the couch. We landed with a thud, and I gasped at the realization that I was now straddling Jim. I leaned down to continue our kiss as his hands roamed my body. 

“Take off that dress.” He demanded, delivering a playful smack on my ass, his tone dripping with filth. 

“Yes, Chief.” I obliged, using the same low voice I had used in his Blazer the night he drove me home. His grip on my thighs became harder, enough to leave marks I would surely marvel at tomorrow. His predatory stare wavering momentarily in response to my use of his title. 

The dress I was wearing was one I could easily pull over my head, but I decided to give Hopper a little show. I slowly removed one strap, letting it fall off my shoulder, followed by the other. I let my hair fall over to one side of my face and leaned in close, my arms pressed together, making my cleavage pop out right in front of his face. 

“Don’t tease me, baby girl.” He husked sternly, through gritted teeth. 

“Why not, Jim? I thought you liked it when I teased you.” I said feigning innocence, my arms thrown over his shoulders. 

“Yeah, well not anymore. I’ve waited long enough.” And with that he pulled down the front of my dress exposing my breasts. The thrill of his gruff handling of me making me throb with need.

“Fuck, no bra? Dirty girl. You didn’t invite me here to eat did you?” He questioned mischievously. He squeezed my breasts between his hands, gently tugging my nipples. The sensation sending a surge of heat radiating to my core. 

“Well that depends, Chief...” I moaned, pausing to lean into him, kissing his neck and grinding my hips down on him. I felt his strained erection with every swivel of my hips. I rubbed myself against him hoping to relieve the building pressure growing in me, feeling myself growing wetter from the delicious friction. 

“Depends on what, darlin’?” He asked, voice strained and grip tight.

“... on what you wanna eat.” I breathily replied. 

Without warning he flipped me over onto my back and began kissing down my body. He took one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, making me writhe underneath him. I wanted him so badly it hurt. 

“Fuck, Jim.” I moaned, as my hands tugged at his hair. 

“Soon enough, baby. But I want to taste you first.” He drawled as he kissed and licked down my stomach, pulling off my dress on his way down. He stopped at the band of my, now soaked, panties. Sitting up to remove his shirt, revealing his broad chest and soft middle. I went to take off my panties, but Jim’s hands firmly gripped my wrists to stop me.

“I get to take those off.” He demanded, leaving me speechless.

He bent down to kiss me, our chests flush together, my nipples hard against his warm flesh. He resumed his exploratory journey down my body, planting kisses on my skin on his way to where I needed him most. Hooking his thumbs into my panties he tugged them down my legs torturously slow, before shoving the lacy garment into the pocket of his jeans. 

He kissed the inside of my knee, working his way down my thigh. The scratch of his beard rubbing against my delicate skin. His arms wrapped underneath my legs, effectively spreading them open for him to ravish me. Once he got to my center he gazed up at me, a mix of adoration and full blown lust in his expression. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” He said as he settled between my thighs. Reduced to a whimpering mess, I arched my back as his tongue slid through my folds. He licked and sucked along my sensitive flesh, finding my clit and expertly flicking his tongue causing me to moan out his name. 

“Fuck, Hopper...” I groaned, throwing my head back in ecstasy when he slid two thick fingers into my sodden entrance. He continued swirling and sucking at my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me. It created a sinful symphony of wet noises that only amplified my arousal. 

“You taste so fucking good.” He said to me as I pushed his head back down, not wanting him to ever stop.

I rocked my hips against his face as I neared my impending orgasm, feeling myself pulsating around his fingers. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t... don’t fucking stop Hopper!” I cried out as I felt myself coming undone, so close I could taste it.

“Need to feel you come, baby girl. You’re so close, I can feel it. Fucking come for me baby.” His words had me in a trance and when he hooked his fingers, rubbing perfectly against my g-spot, I completely lost it. I came harder than I had in years, moaning his name and bucking my hips against him. I felt wave after wave of pleasure crash over me, giving into the euphoric sensation. He placed his palm over my stomach, stilling me, as I came down from my high. Hopper slowly pulled his fingers from my dripping core as he kissed his way back up to me. 

“God damn, that was the sexiest shit I’ve ever seen.” He said, kissing me further into my daze. 

“You’re overdressed, Chief.” I pointed out, sitting up on my knees with my hand on his thigh.   
“I can help you fix that.” I offered, moving my hand up, grazing his hardened cock. Hopper let out muffled breath and nodded as I went to work on his pants. 

I got down on the ground, between his legs, slowly unbuckling his belt. He reached out to caress my hair, running his hands though my brown locks then letting them fall to my shoulders. The sound of his zipper caused him to tense his grasp on me, as I continued the task at hand. I looked up at him through hooded eyes, meeting his lecherous gaze. Not willing to tease or wait any longer I pulled everything down and let it all fall to his ankles. His cock sprang free, causing me to gasp at at his size, it was fucking beautiful. 

“Damn, Jim.” I praised him, taking him in my hands as I glided my hands up and down his length. I pressed my lips on his tip licking and swirling him into my mouth. Hopper let his head fall back on the couch and let out a heavy breath.

“Fuck... April... that’s so good.” He sputtered, lacing his fingers in my hair encouraging me to take more of him. I bobbed up and down, priding myself on the sounds leaving him, as my skilled mouth worked to draw out his pleasure. 

“Shit! Stop I don’t wanna come yet.” He uttered, pulling me back up to his lap. I moaned as I felt his impressive cock graze my aching core. Grinding myself on him and savoring the feeling of him sliding between my glistening folds, hitting my swollen bud with each grind. 

“God damn I need to fucking feel that tight pussy wrapped around my cock right now baby. No more games.”

“Jim...” I gasped, breathlessly at his crudeness. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on even more. 

I felt his hand reach down between us, lining himself up with my entrance. I lowered myself down, my pussy swallowing every delicious inch his cock had to offer. He stretched and filled my walls like no other had, creating an intoxicating combination of pain and pleasure. I was drunk on the feeling and wanted to freeze time, living in this moment forever. 

“Fuuuuuck” he moaned out, as I was now firmly seated on his lap, his cock deep inside me. 

“Fuck is right. I think you’ve ruined me for other men now.” I implied with a sultry laugh. 

“No need for other men, baby. You’re all mine now.” He growled possessively, sending a fresh wave of wetness coating his cock. 

He pulled me into a rough kiss by the nape of my neck, his other hand on my hip urging me to move. I slowly lifted my hips and began to bounce up and down, our heavy breaths and moans filling the air. With every bounce and grind of my hips his grip on my ass grew harder. I felt a tightness coil in my stomach making my legs shake, my second orgasm right around the corner. 

“You feel so- so fucking good, baby. So fucking good.” He praised me.

“Mmm I’m so close!” I yelped as he began thrusting up into me, meeting my movements and filling me up even deeper than before. I fell forward, my forehead on his, as my pleasure wracked body neared the finish line. 

“You wanna come on my big dick don’t you, baby?” He asked, jaw tense and brow furrowed. 

Reduced to a quivering mess and unable to speak, I just nodded in response. Hopper delivered a firm smack on my ass, his thrusts becoming more erratic. I moaned out pornographically at his discovery of my favorite kink.

“You like that, dirty girl?” He taunted, with a smirk on his face. 

“Y-yes! Yes! Harder, Jim! Fuck!” I cried out. 

Not needing to be told twice, he landed two hard smacks on my ass in succession. 

“You’re fucking mine now! You understand?” He said in a domineering tone that made my walls contract around him in a vice-like grip. 

“Yes Chief!” I howled, as he took both wrist and held them behind my back. His thrusts harder and deeper as I bounced wildly on his dick, my clit catching his pubic bone with each descent. It wasn’t long before my orgasm ripped through me, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I was overtaken by the intensity of the pleasure and control he had over my body, submitting to the feeling completely. Taking my nipple into his mouth and pumping into me mercilessly, Jim’s hips sputtered for a moment as my orgasm brought on his very own. His head collapsed between my breast as a string of curses and my name fell from his lips. He filled me to the brim, coming inside me. 

We stayed embraced in that position for some time, catching our breaths and coming down from our collective highs. 

“God damn.” I said, exhaling loudly. 

“Yea that was... something.” He chuckled, his rumbling laugh moving me up and down with him. He ran his hands through my hair as I caressed his neck, planting little kisses all over his face. 

“You hungry? I was expect company so I made food.” I teased. 

“Oh really? Well, tell them you’ll be busy all night and aren’t accepting visits.” He boldly stated with that mischievous grin of his. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Chief.” I challenged him, as I got up and put on his flannel shirt. It was more of a dress on me but it was warm and smelled like him. 

“Hey that’s mine!” He said playfully, reaching out to pull me back to him. 

“Well I figured, since I’m yours now then this could be mine.” I quipped, escaping his reach to make my way to the kitchen. 

Jim put his boxers on and followed me into the kitchen as I started serving us some well earned food. He came up behind me, placing his chin atop my head and wrapping his arms around my waist. My arms still free as I plated our meal. 

“I really meant it. I want you to be mine. If you’ll have me.” He whispered, kissing my head. 

I whipped around in his arms and smiled at the sincerity of his words. 

“I’m all yours, Chief.” I beamed at him, reaching up on my toes to kiss him deeply.   
“But before we get too worked up again, let’s eat. I am starving!” I suggested, handing him his plate of food and a beer. 

“Works for me, darlin’.” He agreed. 

We ate on the same couch we had just fucked on, well past pleasantries at this point in the night. Me in just his flannel and he in his boxers. It’s was sort of strange how comfortable we both were considering how phobic of commitment we both admitted to being. Deciding not to question it and just enjoy the moment, I let my head rest on his shoulder as he enveloped me in his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (M 18+), Smut, language, stalker vibes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feedback is gold :)

Chapter 4

 

It was 3am, Hopper and I had fallen asleep after a very productive night. We had made our way around almost every surface and room before finally reaching my bedroom, where we collapsed, completely naked, satisfied and exhausted.

 

 

The room was quiet and serene, except for the soft snoring next to me. The peacefulness giving my mind time and space to wander. A lot had transpired between the two of us in a short period of time. Our passion burned hot at the surface, serving to melt away at my deep impulse to distance myself. Part of me knew this was unrealistic, crazy even. I was only going to be in Hawkins for a year, what did I expect would happen after that? Despite my better judgment, I couldn’t help myself. I was drawn to the man like a moth to a flame.

 

I was startled from my musing by my phone ringing. It was strange for me to get phone calls at all, let alone at this hour. I groaned, slowly sitting up, debating on just letting it ring or picking it up. The big arm that pulled me back into bed made the decision for me.

 

“Don’t get that.” Jim said, his voice deep and muffled as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, arm wrapped tight around my exposed waist, as he spooned me from behind.

 

“Oh yeah? Why not?” I playfully provoked, rubbing my butt against him as I shifted myself to get closer. I felt his hand travel down between my legs, making me forgot all about the phone.

 

“Told you, baby. You’re gonna be busy all night.” He husked into my ear, taking my lobe in his mouth before kissing his way down my nape. I craned my neck to kiss him deeply, wrapping my arm behind his neck. His fingers rubbed down my slit, already glistening with arousal, making me arch my back at the contact. I could feel him growing harder behind me with every jerk of my hips as he stroked my swollen bud. I needed more, I needed to feel him inside me. I tilted my ass back against him, his cock plunging between my slick thighs.

 

“Please fuck me, Jim.” I begged breathily, encouraging him to give me what I desperately needed.

 

“Only because you asked so nicely, sweetheart’.” He cheekily replied, easing himself into my dripping core to the hilt. I moaned at the feeling of fullness enveloping me, gladly letting him take all of me. Our pace was unhurried as we savored the intimacy building between us. Our bodies speaking the words that neither of us were any good at expressing.

 

The first few times were desperate and rushed, our intense passion driving us toward our peaks. But this time felt different. There was no need for us to hurry, our time not limited to just a one night stand. This was more than that. Our emotional vulnerability was accentuated by our languid pace. The idea of being committed to one another was equally terrifying as it was exciting. But the alternative was not an option. There was a driving force bringing Jim and I together, neither of us willing to deny it. I could feel myself nearing my end as he tilted my head back to meet him in a passionate kiss.

 

“That’s it baby, let go for me.” He urged me, his thrusts faster and deeper than before. His fingers dropping past my belly button to rub my clit, sending me soaring toward my release.

 

“Jim, I’m- fuck- I’m gonna come.” I moaned out as I felt my walls fluttering around him. He bit down on my shoulder as he huffed out a strained breath, coming with me, both of us lost in each other.

 

We must have fallen asleep again because I was awoken by the sound of ringing for the second time that night.

 

“What the fuck...” I grumbled, displeased to have been woken up.

 

“Just let it ring. Come back to bed.” Hopper pleaded groggily, eyes still closed and arm thrown above his messy head of hair. 

 

“No, it could be work needing me to come in or something.” I reasoned, getting up to put on his flannel to preserve some, long gone, modesty. I padded quietly on the floor through the darkened apartment, not bothering to fully open my eyes, muscle memory serving as my guide.

 

“Hello?” I muttered quietly into the receiver only to be met with silence on the other end. Maybe I had been too quiet, I thought.

 

“Um... Hello??” I asked once more, my voice a little louder now after clearing my throat.Again, silence. I kept the phone pressed to my ear for a moment and could hear someone breathing on the other end. What the hell??

 

“Who is this?!” I demanded, growing tired of repeating myself when I would rather be sleeping.

 

“Look, sicko! You better not-“ I was cut off by the dial tone when the person on the other end hung up abruptly. I brought the phone up to my face, looking at it with offense, slamming it down on its holder with a huff as Hopper entered the room.

 

“What the fuck what that about?” He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

“I have no idea. No one ever answered but I heard them breathing on the other end.” One hand on my hip, the other on my head as I tried to explain what happened.

 

“That happen to you often?” He asked, smoothly transitioning into Chief Hopper mode.

 

“Not since I’ve moved here, no.” I told him, honestly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his thumb caressing me, as he led me back to the bedroom. I sat cross-legged with my back against the headboard, trying to make sense of the mystery call, while Hopper settled next to me, laying on his side.

 

Who would be calling me this late? It wasn’t work. Heather doesn’t even bother calling half of the time. She’d just show up if it were that urgent. My parents, well they... Then it hit me. With my eyes wide and posture frozen in place, I thought of the one person who might creepily call me at this hour. Jacob. Hopper noticed the change in my affect and sat up next to me, taking my hands in his.

 

“Hey.” He tilted my chin up to face him, but my eyes wouldn’t meet his.

 

“Baby what’s wrong? Look at me, what’s wrong?” He asked with so what much concern that it made my heart wrench. The idea of anyone caring that much was foreign to me.

 

“It’s nothing. I’m probably just being paranoid.” I said dismissively, deflecting the topic, my eyes still averting his gaze. He stared at me, unconvinced by my minimal explanation, which was really more of an excuse. I had neglected that aspect of being with a cop. There was no hiding things from him, his instincts were sharp and he called bullshit when he saw it. Still, his expression was one of unease and distress.

 

“Paranoid? Talk to me, April. What the hell is going on?” He pled, squeezing my hands as his worry grew. Taking a leap of faith, I decided to open up to him and tell him the truth.

 

“Well something happened to me at work the other day.” I started, as a tense look washed over his features. He listened intently, bracing himself for the worst as I continued.

 

“I had a patient, a man, sort of ask me out. He was umm... really persistent and, to be honest, it made me super uncomfortable. There was something off about this guy, I could sense it.” I paused, taking note of the state Hopper was in. He was fuming, I could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears. His jaw was clenched tight, eyes closed, and his knee anxiously bobbed up and down. He nodded his head, urging me to continue.

 

“Well, when I left that night he was waiting by my car, scared the living shit out of me. This was hours after I had sent him home. I was all alone in the dark lot and he approached me. It really freaked me out, Jim. I didn’t give him my number or anything like that but what if that was him calling? What if he has my address too? He already knows where I work...” I theorized, my eyes welling up and my expression panicked as I relived the memory. 

 

“Who was it?” He asked sternly, his deep voice was low but full of authority.

 

“His name is Jacob Meyers. I don’t know much else about him.” I told him meekly, noticing his mood turn more hostile. His eyes narrowed as he seethed in contemplation.

 

“Jim, did I do something- “

 

“I’ll look into it. From now on I’m taking you to work.” The Chief roughly ordered, exhaling a tense breath through his nose, lips pressed in a tight line. The way he said it was calm, but it did little to mask his tone, riddled with anger.

 

“You don’t have to that.” I demurred as he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back in frustration.

 

“I said I’m taking you!” He boomed tersely, enunciating every word sharply. I was caught off guard by his unique brand of protectiveness, reacting exasperatedly to it. 

 

“Excuse me?! Don’t you fucking raise your voice at me!” I snapped back, his anger spurring my own. His eyes widened at my response as he realized my fiery temper matched his own.

 

“Do you have any idea what someone like that is capable of?! I’m trying to fucking help you here!” He tried reasoning, not much improvement on his volume, but his rationale was on point.

 

“Fine, Jim! Fuck!” I said indignantly, turning away from him. It’s not that I didn’t want his help, his delivery was just off-putting. I had always rejected the whole damsel in distress trope, preferring to take care of my own problems, reacting aversely when offered help. There was a stubborn silence between us for a few minutes, neither of us willing to relent or speak before the other. After a while I could sense Jim was beginning to feel remorseful for his outburst.

 

“Baby?” He spoke hesitantly, trying to get my attention. I didn’t answer him, rolling over to lay on my side, effectively icing him out.

 

“Please don’t be mad at me.” He pled, reaching over to press his hand on my side, tracing small circles on my skin. It was hard to remain passive aggressive when he was being so pathetically sweet.

 

“I’m not mad.” I faltered. I was annoyed, maybe a little proud, but not mad.

 

“I just don’t like the idea of this creep. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” He admitted protectively, kissing the top of my head and pulling me closer. I was going to fall hard for this man if I wasn’t careful.

 

“I know you’re more than capable of handling yourself, I’m not trying to control you. But please, let me help you. Let me take care of you.” He implored with so much conviction behind his words, I knew he meant them. Considering how scary my encounter with Jacob had been, the idea of Hopper protecting me wasn’t that unreasonable.

 

“Okay.” I conceded, turning over to face him with a subtle smile.

 

“Okay?” He cocked his brow in question, probably expecting me to put up more of a fight. Smart man.

 

“You know what I mean.” I said, gently placing my hand on his beard. I landed a peck on his lips, hoping to steer the conversation in a different direction, as this one had begun to make me feel restless.

 

“Maybe I do. Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna hear you say it.” He pressed with a smirk on his face, trying to draw the words from me, my diversion kiss proving futile. I huffed out an exaggerated breath and braced myself for what I was about to say.

 

“Okay, Hopper. You can take care of me, protect me, and be my big brave knight in shinning armor” I blurted out, covering my face with my hands. I felt so awkward saying those things to him even though I truly meant them. It was like admitting defeat, more to myself and my independence than to Hopper. Vulnerability was not my strong suit but he was making progress, chipping away at my hard exterior. Faster than anyone had been able to accomplish before him.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.” He said pulling me into his chest and kissing my forehead. When I was in his arms, all my worries seemed to melt away, I felt safe. I had never felt that comfort with another person and although my first inclination was to reject it, I decided to welcome it instead. I’d been on my own for so long, was it really so bad to indulge in the affection of another person, let them care for me, let myself care for them?

 

Hopper had to work the next day so he left early that morning. It took us long enough just saying goodbye. One of us going back for another kiss or going off on a new tangent, prolonging our time together for just a little while longer. I had another day off and planned on using it for relaxing, I needed the rest after the marathon night we had.

 

Once I was alone I sat with my thoughts for a moment, processing everything we had said and done. It was a lot. I was going to need some strong coffee and a long shower before I could properly digest it all.

 

As I was getting out of the shower I heard my phone ringing. I opened the door, releasing all the steam from the bathroom, it followed me like an ominous fog into the kitchen. I picked up the phone with trepidation, praying to whoever was listening that it wasn’t Jacob, as I went to answer.

“Hello?” I whimpered, my hand slightly shaking the receiver as it trembled.

 

“Hey hon!” The bright voice on the other end greeted me.

 

“Heather! Oh thank god!” I exclaimed as I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Who else would it be, silly?” She replied, oblivious to the new developments in my life. If she only knew.

 

“I went to the bakery this morning and picked up THE best pastries. They’re seriously the best in town, you have to try them. So I’m coming over right now with the whole box, we can catch up over coffee and treats. Sound good?” She prattled. I couldn’t help but smile. I’d missed her company and was curious to see how she would react when I told her about Hopper and I.

 

“Sounds great, see you in a bit.” I confirmed, hanging up the phone. If anyone could help me untangle my messy thoughts and feelings it was Heather, so her visit was more than welcome. Of course, the treats didn’t hurt either. I quickly tidied up around the apartment after getting into my favorite sweats and college t-shirt. My wet hair secured in a messy bun atop my head. The perfect lazy day outfit.

 

Not long after I brewed the coffee, Heather showed up with the assortment of baked goods. We settled in the kitchen with our mugs and got to chatting. I told her about me and Hopper the night at the bar, how much we had flirted with each other, and how he had driven me home. She was ecstatic, but treaded lightly knowing me well enough to not go marrying me off just yet.

 

“So... is that it? Have you seen him since then?” She asked, lips caked in powdered sugar, coaxing more information out of me. I responded by taking a huge bite of deliciousness, stuffing my mouth to keep the words from spilling out.

 

“April?? You have, haven’t you! Oh my god! Did you guys...” She questioned incredulously, her hand firm on the counter as she stared expectantly at me. I let my poker face falter momentarily as a telling grin formed on my face, her eyes grew wider with every passing second.

 

“Yup.” I admitted, emphasizing the word with a syllabic pop. I took a sip of coffee, awaiting her response. I was expecting celebratory screaming and jumping but was instead met with careful deliberation. I could see the wheels in her head turning as she thought of what to say next, making me nervous.

 

“You’re a tough nut to crack you know that?” She said rhetorically, a quiet giggle escaping her pensive tone.

“You like to think you’re aloof and detached and don’t need people, but you do. I can see it. And I think, since coming here, your resolve is being seriously challenged.” She said, revealing my own truths to my face.

 

“Well, I mean...” I tried getting out the words but they wouldn’t come out.

 

“Look, it’s ok. I’m not lecturing you and I certainly don’t judge you, we all have our reasons. I just want you to be happy. And I think you and Hopper together is worth a shot.” She offered, placing her hand on mine.

 

“I want that so badly, I really do. But I’m freaking out! I mean, we barely even know each other, things are happening so fast and what if it doesn’t work out?“ I told her, my words coming out rushed, as an influx of insecurities poured out of me.

 

“In the short time I’ve known you, I’ve come to love you like a sister and we barely knew each other at first. But despite that, we connected and now you’re stuck with me.” She joked, bumping shoulders with me, drawing me out of my negativity.

 

“Point is, when you know you just know. So go have fun, be happy, April. The rest will all fall into place.” She was right, I had to stop questioning it and let go. Not sure of what to say, I pulled her into a tight embrace, hoping it was enough to convey my gratitude for her friendship.

 

“So, when’s the last time you saw him?” She asked quizzically, going back for a second pastry.

 

“This morning.” I told her, shyly looking away.

 

“Oh my god! Did he sleep here?”

 

“Well we didn’t do much sleeping...” I implied, relishing in the embarrassed reaction she gave.

 

“Okay okay I get it. But wow, that’s kind of a big deal for Hop. He’s not really a ‘spend the night’ kind of guy. He must really like you.” She said, playfully mocking me. I just giggled and rolled my eyes as we fell into a comfortable silence.

 

That night, as I was getting ready for bed, I felt like a giddy schoolgirl. I knew I’d be seeing Hopper in the morning, since he was driving me to work. And even though I had just seen him that same day, I missed him. The anticipation made it hard for me to fall asleep, I wondered if he was thinking of me as well. I rolled over to lay on the side he had slept on the night before, as I pressed my face into the pillow, it smelled just like him. I must have looked like some love drunk fool but I couldn’t care less anymore. All the fear and dread I had felt was gone, probably hanging out with my common sense, leaving me with a warmth that enveloped me like a bubble that only he and I existed in.

 

I woke up before my alarm, eager to get ready and start the day. I got my cutest pink scrubs on, packed a lunch for myself and one for Jim, and waited for him to show up. I had some time so I watched the news while I drank my coffee. More time passed and still no Jim. I waited as long as I could before I just grabbed my keys and left. He never showed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Hop have a confrontation after he leaves her hanging and she has a little too much to drink. Some of that angsty goodness followed by sweet fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a very long time to get this out, sorry about that. I kind of lost my muse for a while plus life got in the way as usual. But I finished it and I really hope you guys like it! Feel free to comment, feedback is what keeps me going and I appreciate all your kind words. I’m also on Tumblr under the same name if you wanna read it there. Thanks again to everyone who supports this story :)

Pissed was an understatement for how I was feeling at the moment. Not only was I late, thanks to Hopper flaking, which led to a patronizing conversation with the charge nurse. But I’d also been puked and spat on by a drunk patient, on my favorite scrubs no less. The man was wasted out of his mind, his behavior completely out of control, and because of my tardiness, I was assigned as his nurse. He wasn’t injured or sick, just a drunk asshole starting trouble. Lucky for me, I was plenty qualified to handle this type of situation.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You don’t need medical attention and you’re being disruptive and rude.” I demanded as calmly as I could muster, holding back the handful of colorful expletives on the tip of my tongue. I turned to open the curtain so he could stumble out when he lunged at me and pinned me against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. 

“I got somethin’ you could take care of right ‘ere, honey.” He slurred, as the smell of liquor and barf on his breath hit my grimacing face. Ugh gross.

“Get off me you son of a bitch!” I yelled, trying but struggling to fight him off, kicking him where my legs could reach. He raised his hand above his head and I clenched my eyes shut, in preparation for a slap that would never come. 

“Hey! She said to get your god damned filthy hands off her!” His voice roared. I opened my eyes to find Hopper standing there, holding up the hand that was about to make its way across my face. Great, just what I needed. 

“Are you ok? Did he- Did he hurt you?” He asked, looking me over, distress written all over his face, while taking down and cuffing the grabby drunkard. 

“Fuck off, Hopper.” I scoffed, storming out of the room, leaving him to his arrest. I heard him call another officer over to finish up as he raced to catch up to me. I kept walking down the dreary hallway, hoping to put some distance between us, not yet ready to face him. 

“Hey! Wait! I need to talk to you.” He pled, slightly out of breath from his exertion, but catching up to me in no time. Damn those long legs of his.

“You know what? No, you don’t need to talk to me. Just go, Hopper. I have nothing to say to you.” I retorted, cold and bitter, as I began to walk away again. He caught my hand and pulled me back toward him. I was not in the mood for this, not today. Shaking my hand free of his, I refused to look at him both out of pride and the stinging of tears in my eyes. My anger always seemed to manifest itself into crying at the most inopportune moments, though I was determined to not bawl my eyes out in front of him. 

“Look, I know. I fucked up this morning. I can expla-“ 

“Let me stop you right there. I have had a horrible fucking day and I just want you to leave now okay?” I whimpered softly, feeling the growing lump in my throat, threatening to expose how profoundly hurt I really was by him not showing up as promised. 

“April...” 

“Leave!” 

I didn’t wait to see him walk away before stepping into the first empty room I could find, tears cascading down my face. I stayed there for a few minutes, purging all the anger and disappointment I was feeling. Steeling my expression to quell any residual emotions, I walked back onto the unit as if nothing had happened. Repressing emotions was as vital to a nurse as starting an IV. I turned the corner of the nurses station right as Hopper was walking out. Our eyes met briefly before he lowered his head and left with the drunk bastard in tow without uttering a single word, leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

I left work depleted emotionally and physically, both the attack and seeing Hopper had taken a huge toll. As if being a nurse in itself wasn’t already draining enough. As soon as I walked through the threshold of my apartment my scrubs hit the floor and I jumped in to the shower, washing away the literal and metaphorical grime of the day. It had always been ritual of mine, but today was especially cathartic. 

I had every intention of crashing out afterwards, that was until I saw the tupperware container sitting on my counter, the lunch I had stupidly packed Hopper that morning. With a deflated sigh I decided I was in need of a drink more than I was of sleep. I got dressed and left, opting to walk the short distance to the bar, the cool night air serving to clear my mind. 

“Let me get a whiskey.” I ordered from my perch at the bar. “Actually, make it a double please.”

I wasn’t drinking out of self pity, or really any reason in particular, I’d just had a shitty day. I didn’t feel like over analyzing it, I just wanted to be numb for a little while and not think at all. Unfortunately for me, the more I drank, the more I ruminated over things. Tonight’s topic, my relationship with Hopper, if you could even call it that. 

One whiskey turned into a few and pretty soon I was a little past tipsy. Let’s be honest, I was drunk. It wasn’t until I got up to leave that I realized the true extent of my drunkenness. Just act natural, don’t be weird, I told myself, loosing my footing coming down from the barstool. I felt a strong hand reach out and grab my arm, catching my fall. Whipping my head around, I see Hopper behind me, vexation written all over his features. 

“Jesus, Jim! How long have you been standing there?” I asked, my startled reaction slightly delayed. Quickly steadying my posture to appear more composed than I was, I turned to face him. My poker face wasn’t fooling anyone, especially not Hopper. Surprisingly I wasn’t as annoyed by his presence as I thought I’d be. The whiskey served as an excellent buffer, concealing the simmering wrath beneath the surface.

“Long enough to know you’ve had too much to drink. Now let’s go, we’re leaving.” He growled, his hand still holding my arm, the tension in his voice palpable. Who does he think he is... I thought, triggered by his gruff demeanor. 

“Let go of me, I’m not going anywhere with you.” I countered, as I clumsily headed for the door like a petulant child throwing a tantrum. I got as far as the parking lot before I heard the door slam and the heavy footsteps that followed, stopping me in my tracks. I’d poked the bear. 

“Hey!! Don’t walk away from me!” He shouted, his long strides making their way toward me. My dormant anger had been awoken by his and was burning at a fever pitch. Indignantly, I met him half way, advancing on him with quickened strides.

“What do you want, Hopper?! Huh? You want to ‘explain’ yourself?!” I provoked, mocking him, too drunk to care about the public nature of our setting or the volume of my voice. He stood there towering over me, seething, ready to boil over at any moment.

“Knock it off, April.” He sternly warned. I could see the muscles in his jawline flexing though his straight mouthed expression, his nostrils flaring with every exhale like a raging bull.

“Don’t condescend me, Jim.” I threatened, my voice low and dangerous, stepping further into his personal space until our chests were nearly touching.

“Being in a relationship is not something I do freely with just anyone, if I do at all. I trusted you enough to let you in, like an idiot. Do you have any idea how fucking hard that was for me? No, you wouldn’t, because you don’t know shit about me, Jim!” I barked belligerently, shoving him harshly, though his solid frame didn’t budge an inch. My venomous tirade was far from over but I could feel the familiar prickling of tears in my eyes, making me turn away from him. 

“April, come on...” He cupped my cheek, looking down at me with a pained expression. I mistook it for pity and promptly slapped his hand away.

“Leave. Me. Alone.” I snarled brusquely, pointing my finger at him in warning and turning to walk away. He exhaled sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose, irritated by my whiskey-fueled theatrics. 

“Nope. Not gonna happen, sweetheart. I don’t care if you don’t talk to me the whole way, but I’m not letting you walk home. Get in the truck.” He ordered, motioning with his hand for me to follow him. I stood stagnant, about to tell him to fuck off, when I was abruptly silenced before the words could even leave my mouth. 

“Now!” He roared. I reluctantly conceded, knowing if I fought him anymore on the matter he would probably just throw me over his shoulder like the primitive caveman he is. I climbed into his truck with a minor struggle but refused his help when it was offered. I sat closer to the door, arms crossed, looking out the window to not have to see the smug expression I could only assume was there.

As we drove I noticed him occasionally glance at me, looking for any change in my mood, for an opportune moment to speak. Even in my impaired state I appreciated the small gesture. After sometime without speaking he was first to break the silence. 

“Can we talk like civilized people now please?” He asked, his voice softer and calmer, both of us exhausted by our argument and the late hour.

“Oh! So you’re civilized now?” I sarcastically replied. Turning to face him with a sly smirk on my face. He huffed, suppressing a laugh, shaking his head and cracking a wry smile. We rode in silence the rest of the way. I uncrossed my arms and moved down the bench sitting closer to him, feeling the tension had been diffused. 

Once we got to my apartment he walked me up the stairs, pressing his hand to my lower back. As angry as I had been I didn’t really want him to go, I missed the big idiot when he wasn’t around. I didn’t want to part on uncertain terms either. The guilt of my outburst weighed heavily on me, making my eyes well up at the thought that I had pushed him away.

“Can you stay with me tonight? Please, Hopper? I don’t want to be alone.” I begged weakly, standing in the doorway, looking up at him, my eyes welling up. 

“Baby, please don’t cry.” He said, wrapping me in his arms. 

“I’m just so sorry.” I cried into his uniform, feeling a slew of emotions crash over me like a tidal wave. 

“Please don’t apologize, I’m the real asshole here okay?” He supplicated, kissing my temple. 

“But you’re my asshole right?” I whimpered, biting my quivering lip, staring up at him through wet lashes. 

“Come here.” He said, scooping me up and carrying me inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his collar, his scent instantly relaxing me. By the time we reached the bedroom I had almost been lulled to sleep. He laid me on the bed, taking off my shoes and pants, as I positioned myself more comfortably, pulling him down with me. 

“Wait, let me get out of my uniform first.” He simpered, sitting up to unbutton his shirt, only to be pulled back down by me, my arms and legs wrapped around his torso in a vain attempt to hold him in place.

“Nooo stay right here.” I nagged, holding him down with all my strength, loosing the battle when he effortlessly stood up to undress. When he came back to bed I was already falling asleep, though the dip in the bed roused me enough to roll over and lay on his chest, where I fell asleep blissfully comforted by his presence.

I woke up the next morning, to an empty bed, in a mad dash to get ready for work. Checking the clock, I had 30 minutes to shower, change, get my shit and go. I’d overslept and there was no time to contemplate on the happenings of the previous night, which were fuzzy at best. I turned on the shower and stripped buck naked. Intent on multi tasking to save what little time I had, I walked into the kitchen to turn on the coffeemaker and shrieked in terror at the sight before me. Hopper was seated comfortably at my kitchen table sipping a mug of coffee, in only his boxers, eyes wide and the biggest shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen on his face.

“Well good fucking morning to me!” He exclaimed with the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning. I tried to cover what bits I could with my hands, failing miserably, much to his amusement. 

“Hopper, what the fuck!! Turn around!” I blurted, running back into the bathroom, utterly mortified. I could hear his rumbling laughter as I slammed the door behind me with an exasperated huff. Figures that arrogant giant would find this entertaining. Question is, why was that arrogant giant in my apartment? With little time left to get ready I focused on my shower, I’d get my answer soon enough. 

“Liked you better when you were naked, baby.” He said, playfully smacking my butt as I passed by him to get some coffee, squeaky clean and fully clothed this time. 

“Yeah, I bet you did.” I mumbled under my breath, reaching for my mug. “What the hell are you doing here anyway?” I asked while taking sips of my coffee, unable to remember much from the night before. 

“Oh you’re gonna love this, sweetheart. I brought you home after you decided to get shitfaced and yell at me in the parking lot of the bar. Almost had to carry you over my shoulder just to get you in the truck.” He said matter-of-factly, my jaw dropping in obvious humiliation. Drunk me was always a doozy. Knowing Hopper had seen me like that and having no memory of my actions was completely humiliating.

“What exactly did I say, Jim?” I asked, nervously hiding my face behind both hands. 

“Look, lets just talk about it later tonight when I pick you up from work okay?” He calmly offered, placing his hands on my waist and kissing the top of my head in a comforting gesture. I stood up on my toes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, the temptation too great to resist. He seemed caught off guard by my impulsive forwardness but quickly deepened the kiss, pulling me flush against him. It seemed I wasn’t the only one that had missed being together. He lifted me up to sit on the counter, standing between my parted legs. Pretty soon we were like a couple of sex-crazed teenagers going at each other with primal ferocity, clothes and items from the counter were haphazardly strewn all over the floor. It was a sloppy but perfect quickie, just enough to take the edge off our unabating need for one another. By the time we got our clothes back on I was well on my way to being late yet again, lucky for me I had a police escort to make up the time.

Work was surprisingly slow, so much so that I was sent home early, a true rarity in the world of nursing, but a welcome one. I called and left a message at the station, letting Hopper know I was going to go shop around town so he’d know where to find me, being my fierce protector and all. The nice thing about Hawkins, and most small towns, was the proximity to everything. The hospital was within walking distance to downtown and downtown was the central hub of activity and commerce. 

Walking into town I took in the sights and sounds of early fall. The reddish orange and yellow hued leaves on the trees, the crisp breeze rustling them, making them fall off their bare branches into lush piles on the rain dampened ground. The seasonally decorated storefront windows were charming and inviting. It was my favorite time of the year. 

Browsing through the selection of records at the record store, I was pulled from my aimless search by the call of my name.

“April?”

“Yeah?” I puzzled, turning around to see Jacob standing before me. “Oh... hi, Jacob.” I greeted him with some reservation. He had a name tag on and his shirt bore the store logo. “You work here?” I asked.

“Yep! Did you need any help finding a specific record?” 

“No, I’m just wasting time.” I started perusing the records in an effort to deflect from the conversation, hoping he’d catch the hint and leave me alone. He didn’t.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m really sorry about the other night at the hospital. I didn’t mean to scare you. I think maybe I was off from the medication and lack of sleep. I realize now that I must have really freaked you out.” 

“Yeah you really did. I appreciate the apology but if there’s nothing else, I think-”

“Listen, I really just want to be friends okay? I don’t have many here. I’ve always been kind of on the fringes, don’t really have much in common with anyone. You’re the only person in a long time to be kind to me.” He seemed desperate, fumbling the words as he spoke quickly. 

“Jacob, I was just doing my job. Sure we had some things in common but your behavior was seriously inappropriate and deeply concerning. I don’t feel comfortable being your friend.”

“That’s too bad, but I guess I understand.” He glumly replied, his expression deflated. 

The bell on the door chimed as Hopper strode in. He must have read it all on my face because his smile instantly morphed into a stern scowl directed at Jacob. 

“Hey baby.” He greeted me, never once tearing his icy glare from Jacob. “Everything okay here?” 

“Yeah, totally. I was just browsing but I’m ready to go now.” I implored, instinctively grabbing his arm and tugging him toward the exit, but he resisted. 

“I’m parked out front, go wait for me in the truck, I’ll be out in a minute okay?” He instructed, his tone subdued as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. I acquiesced in his request and left the store, silently praying that he wouldn’t act rashly for his own sake. 

From the truck I could see into the stores large front window. Hopper loomed over Jacob and seemed to be telling him something, from his tense posture I could only assume it was akin to a territorial alpha male threat. Jacobs shoulders slumped and he lowered his head in defeat. Before Hopper, the idea of a man behaving this way on my behalf was nothing short of repulsive but I had to admit, coming from him, it kind of turned me on. It didn’t take more than a couple minutes before Hop joined me in the truck. 

“You ok there, Chief?” I inquired, resting my hand on his shoulder. 

He turned to face me, gently taking my hands in his. “He’s not going to bother you anymore, I made sure of it.” 

“What did you say to him?” I purred, batting my lashes at him, feeling a sudden swell of pride bloom in my chest. He picked up on my approving response and quirked his lips devilishly.

“I told that punk that he’s to stay away from what’s mine. If I find out he’s harassed you in any way shape or form, I’ll punch him through his pathetic fucking face. And that’s before I throw his sorry ass in jail. I told you, baby girl, I’m not letting anything happen to you. Ever.” 

If I wasn’t turned on before, I was unbearably so now. “Take me home, Jim.” I breathily replied, not caring how needy I sounded. He kissed my hand and quickly took off, but not in the direction I expected.

“Aren’t we going to my place?”

“Thought maybe we could go to mine instead, switch it up. Plus we still have some things to talk about remember?” 

Of course I remembered, but talk about a mood killer. I just looked up at him with a fake smile and nodded, gulping in anticipation for the conversation to come. Truth was, I was ready for this talk. It was long overdue, we needed to air out all our truths and concerns before getting anymore serious. As we pull up to a trailer in the middle of nowhere he kills the engine and turns to face me.

“You ready?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” I reply with confidence, as we make our way out of the truck and toward the trailer, hand in hand.


End file.
